Poker Face / YuchaP
[[Archivo:Pokerface-bg.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por HND.]] Poker Face (ポーカーフェイス / Cara de Poker) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 12 de enero de 2010, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 21 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: Yucha-P Mezcla: Kaichi Ilustración y Vídeo: HND *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *Casino! *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *Trump *Gekkaneta Vol.04 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid *VOCALOID Masterpiece Collections feat. GUMI 09-11 Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor, informanos!. Kanji= 曖昧被った仮面　もしかして 今まで見せてた　それも嘘？ 会いたい足りないハート差し出して 気がつきゃダイヤも奪われちゃってる 本性？　本能？　本当？ 幸い　災害　ピエロ落ちちゃって 見えないところに　ブラフ張ってまた 『脳内どうだい？』　見透かされすぎて どうにも　こうにも　頭に来るぜ あっち　こっち　鬼さんこちら 手のなる方へ　I want you ワンペア？　ツーペア？　いやフルハウス？ 暴いてみせるから 見えない　見せない　両目塞いじゃって 『もう無い』　『そうかい』　騙されたフリ 王様気取りのカードチラつかせ 『こうなりゃ維持だ』と　乗せられた足 『いやいやそいつは偽者です』と 言われて気がつきゃ　もう手遅れね 何度も何度も騙されちゃって どうにも　こうにも　頭に来るぜ 完全犯罪　成り立たせるわ 勢いあまって　I kill you アリバイ作って　表の顔は いい子にしたフリ 勝ってうれしい　はないちもんめ あの子が欲しいの　I want you 交換条件　認めさせない ジョーカー奪ってみせるから 嘘つき仮面裏 本当は照れ隠し？ 教えてよ あっち　こっち　鬼さんこちら 手のなる方へ　I want you ワンペア？　ツーペア？　いやフルハウス？ 手の内明かして 完全犯罪　成り立たせるわ 勢い余って　I love you 最後の切り札　差し出す前に 暴いてみせるから 本性？　本能？　本当？ |-| Romaji= aimai ootta kamen moshikashite imamade mise teta soremo uso? ai tai tari nai ha^to sashi dashi te kiga tsukya daiya mo ubawa rechatteru honshou? honnou? hontou? saiwai saigai piero ochi chatte mie naitokoroni burafu hatte mata 『nounai doudai?』 ken suka saresugite dounimo kounimo atama ni kuru ze acchi kocchi oni sankochira teno naru hou he I want you wanpea? tsu^pea? iya furuhausu? abai temiserukara mie nai mise nai ryoume fusai jatte mou nai soukai damasa reta furi ousama kidori no ka^dochira tsukase kounarya iji da to nose rareta ashi iyaiyasoitsuha nisemono desu to iwa rete kiga tsukya mou teokure ne nando mo nando mo damasa rechatte dounimo kounimo atama ni kuru ze kanzenhanzai naritata seruwa ikioi amatte I kill you aribai tsukutte omote no kao ha ii ko nishita furi katte ureshii hanaichimonme ano ko ga hoshii no I want you koukanjouken mitome sasenai jo^ka^ ubatte miserukara usotsuki kamen ura hontou ha tere kakushi? oshie teyo acchi kocchi oni sankochira teno naru hou he I want you wanpea? tsu^pea? iya furuhausu? teno nai akiraka shite kanzenhanzai naritata seruwa ikioi amatte I love you saigo no kirifuda sashi dasu mae ni abai temiserukara honshou? honnou? hontou? |-| Español= Alguna máscara ambigua con cuernos tienes en tu cara, o, algo, ¿cierto? Son las cosas que me has mostrado, hasta ahora puras mentiras. Quiero ver los corazones insuficiente que has puesto sobre la mesa, Incluso esos diamantes que han capturado mis ojos, que han sido robados. ¿Naturaleza? ¿Instinto? ¿En serio? Soy tan feliz con el desastre que hizo el payaso al caer, Tú puedes ver una sola cosa, así que mantén en alto tu farol de nuevo. 『¿Qué hay en esa pequeña bonita cabeza tuya?』 Estoy atrapada, ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy bien aquí, de todos modos esto acaba de venir a mi mente. Ellos, yo, somos grandes hermanos. Están mirándonos. A una mano mejor que esta necesito. ¿Un par? ¿Dos pares? No una casita rodante, Voy a hacer que me muestres tu mano ahora. No voy a mostraste lo que con mis dos ojos cerrados puedo ver, Pretendes engañarme, no hay más, ¿Verdad? El repartidor pone algo que pretende ser un rey en la mesa, Es mejor que mantengas esa maldita carta, me veo obligada a irme. esa tipo es mentirosocreo, Me di cuenta demasiado tarde cuando lo dijo. Siempre, siempre estoy siendo engañada, Estoy bien aquí, de todos modos esto acaba de venir a mi mente. Voy a cometer el crimen prefecto, Con fuerza maté Una coartada, tengo dos caras, Me he convertido en una buena chica. Me alegro de ganar, Quiero ese niño necesito. No admito condiciones de negocio, Porque haré que robes el Joker. Ellos, yo, somos grandes hermanos. Están mirándonos. A una mano mejor que esta necesito. ¿Un par? ¿Dos pares? No una casita rodante, Voy a hacer que nos muestres tu mano ahora. Voy a cometer el crimen prefecto, Con fuerza amo. Esta es mi última partida, me retiro Voy a hacer que me muestres tu mano ahora. ¿Naturaleza? ¿Instinto? ¿En serio? Galería 14900124_p0.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por HND. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias